Bruce and Peter's talk
by youdiedloved
Summary: or The day Peter discovered what his family did for a living. Peter's left without answers in Stark Tower, he finds Bruce and discovers his family's secret. I suck at summaries, sorry but I swear it's good. SUPERFAMILY STUFF. So Peter's Steve and Tony's son. Okay? Okay.


**title:** _Bruce and Peter's talk. _or_ The day Peter discovered what his family did for a living._  
**characters:** _Peter Parker/Spiderman & Bruce Banner/Hulk_  
**word count:** _5171_  
**genre:**_ family & friendship_  
**rating:** _K_  
**summary:** _Peter's left without answers in Stark Tower, he finds Bruce and discovers his family's secret._ (I suck at summaries but I promise this is very good.)  
**little a.n before starting:** _there's a reason this is made "question-anwser" format. it's a roleplay. me and my friend (searchingforpeter . tumblr . com oh, how i love her) started roleplaying and this came out. It's so fantastic and sweet I decided to post it here too so.. yeah, that's the reason why it looks how it looks._

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

The residents of Stark Tower had been run ragged for days. Most, if not all, of them were at their wits end, none of them knowing the real solution. Peter, now seven years old, was passed from pillar to post in a desperate bid to either entertain or confuse him enough so that he'd stop asking questions. He knew, vaguely, what they did, but lately he'd all but out-rightly asked if his family were superheroes. On this particular day, Peter was sat, swinging his legs, on a stool in Bruce's workshop, frowning at the book in front of him. He didn't understand why he had to be kept away from his parents when they were working, and neither Tony nor Steve would ever give him any answers.

Bruce entered his workshop with a calm pace, he didn't have any urgent work. At the moment every file on his table was there either because he was curious to know more about the subject or because Tony had placed it there, telling him "to take a look". Bruce didn't mind Tony's behavior, he liked looking at his discoveries and projects and he was happy there was someone who understood "science talk".

So Bruce walked in his workshop and went to his table only to find Peter sitting on the stool.

«Hey, kiddo. What are you doing here?» he asked smiling at the kid.

Peter looked up and sighed, shrugging melodramatically, «Dad told me to shut up and stay put. He had some job or something to do, wouldn't tell me. **Again**.» He whined slightly when he spoke, pushing the book away from him and sighing again,

«I don't understand, Uncle Bruce. I know there's more here.» He got down from the stool and took the book with him, practically following Bruce around the lab. Being a test-tube child, Peter spoke with more airs and graces that an average seven-year-old because, well, he _wasn't_ an average seven-year-old.

Bruce frowned but smiled at the little boy again. He knew how difficult it was for the kid to understand what was happening, since nobody wanted to tell him the truth. He went around the lab taking files from other tables and then went back to his to read them, he gestured to Peter to sit next to him and then looked at him in the eyes.

«I know you want to have all of your questions answered, Peter, but there are things you can't know. Not yet.» he told him, Bruce hated lying to the boy so -whenever he asked a question he couldn't answer- he just looked at him for a moment, smiled at him and shook his head. He preferred not answering at all than lying.

«Come on, ask me something and I'll see what I can do without upsetting your fathers.»

He knew he wouldn't get an answer from his uncle, but Peter complied all the same. He climbed up onto the seat and leaned against the workbench, not breaking eye contact from him for a second. He thought carefully about which question to choose before asking.

«Where does everyone go when they go on jobs? They all leave at the same time, don't they? On their own, or in groups, sometimes all of you. What do you _do_?» He wanted proper answers, even if he knew he wouldn't get them. Uncle Bruce was the most lenient with him, Natasha being the most shut-up about it all.

Bruce thought about what to say, it wouldn't hurt the boy to know a little more. Maybe he would stop asking too many questions if someone just answered some of them.

«It's called S.H.I.E.L.D, every one works for it, even though Tony says he goes with the others just to help, it's kind of a ship but it can fly like an airplane too. It's huge..» he then thought about not telling him what they did there but then voted for a half-truth. «Our boss, Nick Fury, you know him, calls us in when he has important things to tell us or things to do around the city.»

Not exactly all the truth but Peter was probably going to make it suffice, for the moment. It wasn't a lie nor did Bruce do like Natasha did and change room. He wanted to help Peter understand a bit of everything that was happening around him.

Peter listened intently to everything Bruce had to say, nodding a little in places. He'd seen S.H.I.E.L.D written on some cases he'd found in the basement when no-one had been around to mind him. At that thought, he jumped down from the stool and grabbed Bruce's hand, tugging him without a single word down the hall and up two flights of stairs to his bedroom.

Peter flung open the door and dived beneath his bed, surfacing a few minutes later with a thick, leather album, the word S.H.I.E.L.D printed on the front. He set it down on his bed sheepishly before looking up at Bruce again.

«I found this,» He explained, «A few months ago. I didn't know what it was. Will you look through it with me Uncle Bruce? I don't want to show it to Dad, or to Papa.»

Bruce had expected more questions instead, Peter, had dragged him two floors up and into his bedroom. He looked at him from the doorway has the kid searched something under his bed and his eyes widen in surprise has he recognized one of S.H.I.E.L.D's albums.

«And where did you find it, if I may ask?» he questioned entering the room and closing the door behind him. He was curious, now, to see what was going to be inside the album. It was quite thick so there where probably many photos or infos about the subject. Bruce hoped it wasn't something horrible that Peter's innocent eyes couldn't see.

«Yes, sure.. lets see. But if there are bad things in there then you have to promise me we'll close it and you will give it to me and, in return, I won't tell your Dads.»

«Do you remember when I fell down the stairs of Dad's workshop? I found the basement.» Peter almost sounded proud of himself as he lifted the album up, climbing onto his bed and sitting with it in his lap. He'd looked through it before, briefly, but not understood any of it. «Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Aunt Natasha!» Peter hugged the album to his chest until his uncle swore, he wasn't about to get into trouble for wanting answers, wanting to know why people were hiding things from him even now.

Bruce walked to Peter's bed and gestured to him to make space for him, then he took the kid's arm and gently tugged at him until he was on his lap.

«I promise, now lets see.. I am curious.» he smiled at Peter and encouraged him to open the album and show it to him.

A promise was a promise. Peter wriggled on his lap, getting comfortable and leaning against his chest before opening the album. The first page was full of old photos, a man he didn't recognize standing beside his Papa. «Who's he?» He asked, almost immediately, pointing to a short man with dark hair and mustache, standing beside a long tube.

Bruce smiled at the photo, it was nothing bad at all.

«That's your granddad, Peter.» he told him and smiled a little hoping Tony wouldn't get mad if he told the kid about his father. «His name was Howard Stark he was a genius just like your Dad.. he met you Father, Steve you can see him in this picture, but that was long before Tony was born.»

«I know Papa's old.» Peter nodded, tracing the photo with his finger, «He doesn't look any different though.» He didn't fully understand, but neither did he care. That wasn't the page that was interesting at all. Peter flipped the faded pages, passing pictures of his fathers on holiday, ones of his Dad in his workshop. He stopped again suddenly, his small hand jabbing out to a long photograph, weathered with time and sunlight. It was a photograph of his Dad in a suit he hadn't seen, big and metal, red and gold, «What's that for?»

Bruce looked at Peter's hand flipping through photos and pages until he stopped on a very normal one. But for Peter wasn't normal: Bruce was used to Tony's suit Peter had never seen it.

«That's...» Bruce didn't know what to do. If he told Peter that Tony was Iron Man then what? Peter might freak out, maybe he would go to Tony and tell him to stop saving the world so he wouldn't get hurt. But he deserved the truth, the kid was walking in the dark and nobody told him anything. «That's just your Dad's special suit.» he said dumbly, that probably wasn't going to be satisfying for Peter. The kid, in fact, rolled his eyes and pressed his head against Bruce's chest, looking up at him through his hair, «Special doesn't mean anything, Uncle Bruce. Why won't anyone tell me?» He whined and frowned, moving to look at the photo again, If that's Dad-»

It dawned on him then. He'd seen the news once or twice, global of course, and he recognized the suit after a moment of thinking. He shifted from Bruce's lap and pressed the album to his knees, his palm on the photo as he looked up at him, his eyes wide, «Dad's Iron Man?»

Bruce looked at Peter without knowing what to do, he was shocked. Yes Peter had a brilliant mind, higher than the average, but he didn't think he could remember the only times where nobody was around to forbid him to see the news.

«Well.. yeah.. sort of.. Oh Tony's going to kill me.» he replied, what now? The kid knew, it's not like staying silent was going to make Peter forget what he had just learned. «He is, Peter.»

Peter really didn't know what to think. His Dad was Iron Man... He felt his knees buckle and his bum hit the floor, but he sat there all the same, his eyes wide as he pulled the album down towards him. If his Dad was Iron Man, who was everyone else? It made a little more sense now, he guessed, but this was a bit much. He felt tears in his eyes but he didn't know why. Was he sad about it? No. Was he happy? He wasn't sure. He just didn't want his Dad getting hurt, leaving him all on his own.

Bruce followed Peter immediately on the floor, he looked at him for a moment and realized there were tears in his eyes. He moved and sat in front of him and, gently, he took his waist and pulled him closer to him. Bruce pushed the album away and hugged Peter tightly to his chest.

You don't have to worry, Peter." he told him with soothing voice, he couldn't stand seeing Peter crying. Peter didn't cry, never even though he was just seven years old he didn't cry, and this was just breaking Bruce's heart. «»lease don't cry, you have to know that Iron Man saved you dad's life.. that's why, now, he uses it to save other people's lives.»

Peter just clung to Bruce's shirt, burying his face in it, still not crying. He wasn't sure why he needed comforting, and it frustrated him. He turned his head and reached for the album again, turning the page and seeing the suit again, this time stood beside another man. Captain America, if he could remember from the faint memory, «That's Papa, isn't it?» He asked, his voice tight with the tears he didn't want to cry.

«Yes, Steve and Tony. But Captain America saved your Papa's life too, and you wouldn't have been here without them. Iron Man and Captain America brought Tony and Steve together, and that brought you here with them and all the rest of us.» Bruce told him, his voice was calm and low and he realized Peter wasn't actually crying yet so maybe he wasn't so sad about the whole thing. He wanted to tell him the whole story of both Iron Man and Captain America but he felt like it wasn't his place.

Peter nodded slowly, calming down a little. He set the album onto his lap and sniffed a few times, not sure if he wanted to keep looking. He was worried more than anything, that they'd leave him alone. What if something went wrong? He sniffed back fresh tears and frowned at his hands, not wanting to get upset over something that Uncle Bruce had adversely assured him wouldn't happen.

He flipped the page and smiled slightly, seeing his Dad and Papa without their suits, stood side by side on a beach somewhere. He'd seen this photo before, both of them in suits, confetti falling.

«I have this under my pillow.» Peter spoke softly, just loud enough for Bruce to hear, «I like seeing them happy. Like this. They don't smile much anymore.»

Bruce was glad Peter had calmed down, he was smart and surely he understood. Not everything but a bit. He looked at him sniff and frown and then he flipped the page of the album again. Bruce looked at the photo and smiled, that was very nice.

«Yeah, it's the beach where they got married.» he thought aloud, he didn't know why Tony had chosen the beach but Steve had liked the idea and everyone had followed them without complaining.

«They are happy even though they don't smile much, especially when you're around. They love you so much, and they are trying to make the world a better place... for you, Peter.» he answered softly.

«For me?» Peter frowned, looking up at him, clearly confused, «I don't understand. I know there's bad people, but I just want them...» He trailed off, feeling a lump tighten in his throat. This time, he let the tears fall down his face, turning the page over as he looked away from Bruce, «Th-That's them with m-me...» He sniffed, his voice cracking as he traced his fingers over a photograph of the two with a small baby. They were still in their suits, Iron Man and Captain America with their son.

Bruce turned Peter towards him and wiped the tears away with his thumb. «Oh, no need to cry..» he told him, even though he felt like crying himself. It was just heartbreaking and he was regretting having agreed to this, but -again- Peter was clever enough to understand why his Dads did what they did.

«Yeah that's you.. it's strange that there isn't the one with all of us. It was such a nice day, that one.» he said, trying to cheer him up, taking his thoughts of Iron Man and Captain America. «We were all so happy.. our family had a new member and it was the most precious one.»

Peter smiled softly, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve until they were red and sore. He nodded again, looking up at Bruce, «W-We should take one of all of us. Just in case.» He didn't have to say what for, he was sure Bruce knew what he was thinking. He looked through more of the photos, Natasha and Clint, Thor and his fathers, Bruce and his Dad. He smiled at them all, feeling much less upset when he saw them all happy. «One day,» He spoke finally, his voice a little stronger, «I'm going to be like all of you.»

Bruce waited until Peter was calm again and looked at the other photos with a small smile on his face. He didn't know if Peter was thinking about the others, if he understood that even Clint, Natasha and him were kind of superheros, but he hoped he didn't mind that.

«We should.. we don't take many photos anymore. When you were little someone was always taking photos, usually Uncle Clint.» he answered, he was afraid his voice might shook -since he really _did_ feel like crying- but Peter was okay now, Bruce could see it, so there was no reason for him to cry.

«Are you? I would prefer you remained safe, you could help me in the lab you're good with science and maths.» Bruce smiled at the kid and felt very proud.

«I'd like more photos. But Uncle Clint isn't very good at taking them-» He pointed to a photo taken from high up, a fuzzy one that was quite unclear, «We should get Granddad Nick to do it. He doesn't like being in pictures anyway.» Peter looked up at Bruce again and nodded, completely resolved in his decision to join them. He wasn't stupid, and if his dads were superheroes, the others would be too, «I'll join you. You're not leaving me behind. I've just got to find what I'm good at, what my power is.»

Bruce chuckled at the picture, «Yeah, Clint likes heights so most of the pictures are bad. He would stand on tables, sofas.. any type of furniture really.» he chuckled a little again and then laughed openly when he heard how the kid called Fury, he would tell Tony as soon as he came back. «Oh my God, sorry Peter I am not laughing of you but.. I had never heard you call Fury Granddad Nick before, how could I miss something like that for seven years?» he apologized and calmed down.

Peter looked quite serious now, he really _did_ want to join the Avengers when he was old enough. Everyone was going to panic that was for sure.

«Well.. you'll have something like, uhm.. lets say 15 years to think about it. I don't want you too young on the team. Even though I'll just be scared to death for you no matter what your age is.» Bruce answered seriously, if the kid wanted to join no one could stop him, and he preferred knowing how and who he was fighting than having Peter sneaking out of the house to fight crime alone. «You're going to give everyone a heart attack.»

Peter grinned when Bruce laughed, though he didn't understand why until he spoke, «He's old, what else would I call him? Grumpy too, but Papa says he doesn't mean it. I think he does, he just doesn't like being happy.» Peter shrugged, his face falling serious again as he flipped through the album idly, «That's _ages_,» He whined, hearing he'd have 15 years to wait, «What if I find my power before then? I don't have a mom, Uncle Bruce, I was made in a lab. Uncle Thor told me. I'm _meant_ to have something special, right?»

Bruce chuckled again and nodded his approval, he was probably right he had never seen Fury smile so he surely didn't like being happy.

«But I think I saw a glimpse of a smile when he held you for the first time, can't be sure though.» he told him seriously, maybe he had just imagined it but, then maybe, he hadn't. He laughed at the boy's complaints but then stopped when he spoke next. Why had Thor told him that?

«And why did Uncle Thor told you that, Peter?» he asked, curious of how something as important as that information had slipped Thor's lips, he had to learn to shut up sometimes. He shook his head, not happy about it but that _was_ the truth and, surely, Peter wasn't too sad about having two Dads instead of a Mother and a Father.

«Yes, that's true. You probably have amazing qualities but, for now, we only know you have Tony's brains. You're a genius, Peter, you'll learn so many things thanks to your Dad and sometimes thanks to me too. I am good at a subject or two. It doesn't matter if that's the only power you'll have it's going to be great anyway.» he paused in search of an example, «Look at your Dad. He is a genius, nothing special like Steve's strength, Natasha's skills or Clint's aim and he doesn't even go to a gym, but he created Iron Man and all his powers are in the suit.»

Peter listened to everything Bruce said, flipping through the album still though he paid an attentive ear. The questions went ignored all the same and he shrugged when Bruce used his Dad as an example. «I don't want to be _just_ a genius.» He complained quietly, though his voice stopped all too suddenly when he reached the middle of the album.

Newspaper clippings covered the battered pages, headlines and photographs roughly cut from various different columns. One showed a huge, green thing holding his Dad limply in it's grip, a building half in shreds behind it. Peter narrowed his eyes and traced it through the thin plastic film with his small fingers, trying to make head or tail of it before reading the clipping below aloud, «Scene from the Manhattan battle. Iron Man - Tony Stark - is seen here being rescued by fellow... Av-Avengers member, known only to the public as the Hulk.» Peter frowned and looked up at Bruce, «Where's he then?»

Bruce sighed, what was wrong with being _just_ a genius? But he knew Peter had probably other powers, all of them were waiting to see but nobody was going to push him or force him to try and do something impossible. They were patient.

He looked at the photos and the articles with curiosity, just like Peter, but had a different reaction when some photos of the Other Guy appeared. It was from the fight against Loki and his alien army, he could remember bits of it since Hulk had taken his place. But he remembered very clearly that moment, he had just wanted to save Iron Man life cause he knew no one -except him- could ran fast enough to catch him and make him slow down. He had been grateful to be Hulk, in that moment, because without him Tony would have died and Bruce didn't know what anyone would have done in that case.

«Make a head count, Peter. I think you can easily figure _that_ out.» he told him, he wasn't very apt to tell him about the other guy. He was probably going to react badly.. maybe he was going to be scared by him and run away and hide until someone came back.

Peter thought, quiet in his own mind. Uncle Clint was an assassin, surely, like Aunt Natasha. That's what they did, so they were both struck out. Dad and Papa were Iron Man and Captain America. That obviously ruled those out. Uncle Thor was a God, but he couldn't turn into anything at all, though his brother Loki certainly could. Granddad Nick couldn't... Oh. Peter looked up at Bruce, a small inquisitive smile on his lips, so like his Dad's when he found something interesting and dangerous all at once. Nothing else came to mind other than, «How?»

Bruce let Peter think by himself, it didn't take much, though, and within a minute Peter was looking at him with a smile on his face and the same look Tony had had when they had met for the first time.

«It was an incident.» he told him simply, he was not going to start telling him the sad story of the Doctor who studied gamma radiation and tried to recreate Captain America, he was not. Bruce looked at Peter again, after letting his gaze drop in shame.. he didn't want the kid to know about Hulk but, all the same, he wanted to have something like his approval. «Don't look at me like that, Peter, it makes me fear something bad is coming.. something I won't like.»

«Why?» Peter frowned, his earlier question unanswered. He twisted in Bruce's lap and tugged on his shirt, putting a small hand to his face, «You're Uncle Bruce, and he's inside you, right?» He poked his chest, «In here? Then he's part of you, right?» Peter nodded, answering his own question, «He, no, _you_ saved Dad. You're a hero.»

Bruce just looked at him, he was amazed by the kid at the moment. It was like watching a painting being created or something equally beautiful. He could almost see his mind working. Bruce was surprised when Peter put his hand on his face but listen carefully to what he was telling him. He smiled and stayed quiet since Peter was answering his questions on his own.

«That's nice, Peter. But I am not a hero, the Other Guy did that as a reflex. He wasn't thinking exactly.. he only saw one of the good guys, one of his teammates, falling and did what was necessary. I really am not a hero, your Dads are.. along with Natasha, Clint and Thor.» he answered softly, Bruce didn't want to scare Peter, since he wasn't running away from him and he liked to keep it that way, but he needed to make him understand exactly what Hulk was.

«Stop it.» Peter frowned, his tone quite serious for someone his age. He sat back on his lap and scowled, shaking his head, «You're doing that thing that Dad and Papa do after they've been fighting. They try and tell me that I heard it wrong, that they didn't mean it, when I know they did. You _know_ you're a hero, Uncle Bruce, and Dad wouldn't be here without you. Don't try and tell me you're not.» He looked down at his fingers, surprised by his little outburst. He fiddled with his fingers, mumbling a few minutes later, «Sorry...»

Bruce shut up immediately at Peter's command, he didn't know why, exactly, since the boy was just seven and he a grown man but he did. He listen to him nearly shocked, like if someone two times is size and age was scolding him and waited for him to finished what he had to say before chuckling a little: he, who had a big, green monster inside of him, was scared of a seven-year-old boy.

«No need to apologize, it's good to tell others what you think it's right. If it's said gently.» he told him straight away, he didn't want to make him sad again. «But you have to believe me when I tell you I am _not_ a hero.. Do you know why I was required for the Avengers team?»

«I don't _want _to know.» Peter mumbled, finally satisfied that he'd heard enough, «I know I'm right. You'll just say something else and try to make me think something different. You are a hero, at least to me.» He looked up at him and sniffed, not understanding why everyone tried to convince him of very different things, «Dad thinks you're a hero too, I bet.»

«No, you don't understand Peter. They just wanted to use me as a weapon, that's why. They didn't think I could save the day, they just needed someone who couldn't die to let loose when there wasn't any other option.» Bruce told him, his voice was still calm but firmer, trying to get through to him and make him _really_ understand what he was trying to say.

«I am happy you aren't scared of the Other Guy but.. I am sorry: you cannot think of him as Captain America's or Natasha's equal.»

Peter frowned as he listened. Maybe Uncle Bruce was right about the reasoning behind him being there at all, but it wouldn't alter his opinion. «A weapon or not,» He spoke finally, his voice small and timid, contrasting shockingly to his voice only minutes before, «I'll think of him as a part of you. You're a hero, so he is too. You won't change my mind. Dad and Papa learned that, so did Uncle Clint and Uncle Thor.» He peered at Bruce through his hair and sighed, «I'm not scared, and I wouldn't be, ever.»

Bruce didn't know what to say to him, he was really so, so smart and had a heart so big for someone of his age. He just smiled, with watery eyes, and pulled him to him in an embrace. He hugged him tightly.

«Thank you.» he whispered and his voice _did_ shake a little this time but he didn't care, Bruce was happy -completely happy- and didn't give a damn about anything at the moment. He let the kid breathe and looked at him in the eyes. «If you _do_ join our group and something happens to you I think I could Hulk out permanently so, please, be careful with anything you do. Everyone in this family loves you so much.» he told him, he knew Peter would understand what he was telling him.

The hug surprised him, but Peter didn't complain, drawing his arms around Bruce's neck and holding on tightly. He smiled when he spoke, glad more than anything to have finally gotten through to everyone but Natasha. He landed back in his lap and smiled still, «I'll be careful. But-» He paused, feeling more than a little nervous about asking such a big favor already, «I can't join you if I have nothing special to do. Could you... Could you help me? Maybe? Dad and Papa won't...»

Bruce frowned, did this kid really think so low of himself? But then he smiled and shook his head, immediately explaining:

«You won't need my help, it doesn't matter if you have powers or not. Look at me, I am Bruce most of the time and I am in the group. If you won't have powers it doesn't matter because you'll be helping me and you Dad in the lab creating very cool stuff.»

He wasn't sure Peter was going to take that with a smile on his face but Bruce didn't want him to think so low of himself just because, maybe, he didn't have any special power, «You know what? I think that if you ask your dads, when you're old enough, they will agree in bringing you with them on some missions. Maybe Tony will even design a special suit for you.. something like Iron Man but just for you. Your parents aren't as strict as you say they are.» he told him with a smile, he knew Tony and Steve would just bite his head of when they were going to find out about the discussion he was having with Peter but he also knew they wouldn't like Peter sneaking out alone to fight the crime either. Bruce bet they preferred keeping an eye on him and they would probably preferred he fought crime with the best technology ever. That being Stark's technology. So Tony was surely going to design something for him and Steve would act worried and would panic a bit but he would be so proud of his son's choice.

* * *

**a.n2: **_hi, again, this is always me so no need for introductions. I really hope you enjoyed this -just like I enjoyed writing/roleplaying it. If you were curious to know I wrote the part were Bruce talks and does stuff and she (always referring to searchingforpeter . tumblr. com) wrote Peter's point of view. Tell me what you think._


End file.
